The Fate of a Girl
by AllisonGiggles
Summary: What would happen if you stumbled upon something you never dreamed existed? Well one thing's for sure, it's gonna be totally awesome!


Grace O'Connor is an average girl. She has some friends, and does well in school, but mostly, she loves books. Books are her escape from the dull, hum-drum life she leads in London. For winter holiday, her family decides to visit some distant relatives in the country. Oh great, socializing with people I barely know for an entire holiday? She sighs and packs her favorite books into one of her suitcases.

As Grace and her family board a train in King's Cross Station, she notices something rather odd.

"Mum, are those funny-looking people walking through a wall?" She asks, for she has seen just exactly that in the station.

"No dear, quit imagining things, you know how I hate it when you do that" her mum replied tiredly.

"But Mum-"

"Enough Grace! Can't you see your mother's had a long day with your bothers and sisters making trouble? She doesn't need you hounding her too!" Her father interjected forcefully.

I suppose they have a point, I just wish they would listen to me for once! She decides to avoid any more confrontations and stares out the window at the dreary landscape flashing by, and soon enough, she promptly falls asleep.

"Gracie, Gracie, wake up! We're here!" her brother shouts excitably.

"What are you so happy about? Don't know you this is going to be the most boring holiday we've ever had?" she grumpily replies.

He just looks back at her pointedly and runs off to meet their long lost relatives. She sighs, stretches, and slowly follows him into the gray house. As she enters, she realizes that this visit will probably be even more boring than she thought. The house was filled with ugly, old furniture, and ridiculous decorations. One of her cousins walks over and shows her up to the room they'll be sharing. She's classically pretty, with blonde hair, blue eyes, and that over confident sneer that always means "I think I'm better than you".

They reach the room and she says with a high, nasally voice, "I'm Cora, and if you touch ANY of my stuff, I'll say you were mean to me and have Mummy and Daddy kick you out."

That'd be a blessing in disguise. "Were would be a good place to walk?" she asks, since it's still plenty light out, and she can't wait to get out of that stuffy old house.

Cora shrugs and replies, "Well, there are some old ruins just over of that big hill." Little does she know that those ruins are dangerous. Maybe she'll break a bone and have to go home. What a pity that'd be.

"Oh, that sounds wonderful! Thanks!" Grace replies, not catching the meanness in Cora's voice.

"Whatever." Cora says, and flips through some popular celebrity magazine, wishing that someday she would be free of her boring family and be a star too.

Grace shrugs, grabs her coat, and walks down the stairs to the front door. No one notices her leaving, what with the controlled chaos of moving luggage and people into their allotted rooms. She finds the hill, and walks through weeds and other miscellaneous plants to the top. As she crests the hill and looks out, she sees something she didn't think she would. Instead of ruins, it was an entire castle! Now where did that come from? Cora said it was just a bunch of old ruins. She realizes it's getting late and the sun will be setting soon, but she believes she'll be able to find her way back. After all, what could be out here in the middle of nowhere, besides a magnificent old castle no one seems to know about?

She half walks, half runs to the castle, after all it IS something just short of a miracle. This is just like one of my books! Who know something as mysterious and wonderful could happen to me? She arrives at the great oaken doors, and timidly knocks. When no one answers, she pushes on them, and they slowly creak open. They reveal a magnificent front hall, and also a scowling, grumpy looking, old man.

She gasps, and he rasps at her, "You aren't supposedly to be here!" He grabs her arm and drags her off, protesting all the way, through many halls, brightly lit with torches, and filled with all matter of interesting things. After a while she realizes her struggling is futile, and instead examines the beautiful tapestries and artwork.

Then she realizes something, "Are those paintings... moving?" Then man just grunts at her in reply and whispers something about muggles under his breath.

Finally, they arrive at a plain looking door, and he opens it to reveal a sparsely furnished office. Inside is a rather severe looking lady who gives her a grave look and motions for her to sit in one of the chairs before a mahogany desk.

"Biscuit?" she asks the frightened child sitting in front of her.

Grace sees the tin lying on the desk and takes one as the woman sitting in front of her slowly appraises her.

The lady sighs, and says, "You may call me Professor McGonagall. I'm sure you're just as confused as I am about how you got here, but first one thing. How old are you?"

Grace is a little surprised at the question, but answers right away, "Twelve, Professor." The professor seems confused, and then the proverbial light bulb illuminated her face. Before she could say anything, Grace blurts, "If you are a professor, then is this a school? Who goes here? And WHY do the paintings seem alive?"

McGonagall smiles and says, "All in good time my dear, all in good time."

A cryptic look came across her face and added, "Grace, I don't know how to put this lightly, but fate was brought you to our doorstep, and I can't ignore that. You are a witch."

"A... what?" Grace asks, with a surprised look upon her face.

"A witch Grace, someone who can perform magic. You see this quill here?"

Grace, perplexed, but still excited, nodded slowly.

"Well it records the name of every magical child upon their birth, and when they are eleven, they receive a letter inviting them to come to school here to study magic. For some reason it did not write down your name. You have magical blood Grace, that's why you could see our castle, which by the way is named Hogwarts, and none of your relatives could, I assume. "

"That's exactly what happened! Cora told me to look for ruins, but a saw a full blown castle instead!" Grace shouted with excitement. She was ecstatic because she had magic! She could do whatever she wanted to!

"Now there's one thing I don't understand, how could me quill miss you? It's never malfunctioned like this before." McGonagall wondered aloud. Then there came a knock at the door.

"Now, who could that be?" she said, with a baffled look, and replied, "Come in."

The door opened, and inside the room came a wizened old man with a long, white beard and glasses, dressed in a long nightgown, as it had gown quite late. "I'm sorry to disturb you Minerva, but as I was wandering down the halls, I couldn't help but notice your light was on. And as for the question of your quill, I believe a have an answer for you."

"Hello Grace, I don't think we've ever met, my name is Professor Dumbledore, and it's very wonderful to meet you" he added with a smile.

"Albus! You don't think it could have been-" McGonagall burst out.

"Oh yes, I do think it could have been him. You see, I have heard of a prophecy about a young girl who could change the fate of our world. And Voldemort has always been afraid of prophesies as you well know. It's perfectly possible he has tampered with this quill to skip over our young Miss Grace and avoid the problem entirely."

"Change... fate? And who is this Voldemort?" Grace asked almost fearfully.

"Voldemort is someone I hope you never have to meet Grace, a very bad wizard who caused our world and yours quite a bit of trouble some time ago." Dumbledore told her solemnly.

McGonagall and Dumbledore exchanged a look, and she announced quietly, "I suppose she's better meet Mr. Potter then."


End file.
